A Day At The Zoo
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Marik, remembering Link from the night at the bar, decides he wants to spend the day with his new friend so what does he do? why set up a date at the zoo of course! sequal to a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday afternoon for Link. He was sitting in his newly refurbished living room, Sarahi sitting on his lap purring in contentment, a cup of tea on the table next to him and one of his many favorite mystery novels in his hand. He was about to pick up his cup to take a drink when suddenly his cell phone went off, disturbing the silence and Sarahi from her pleasant nap. Petting the agitated cat he picked up his phone, pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Link Porterfield speaking, my I ask whose calling?" he answered. "LINKY BOY!" was suddenly shouted into the phone startling him and his cat as well as hurting his ear causing him to pull the phone away and rub the now ringing ear. Putting the phone on speaker phone he set it on the table next to him and continued to sooth his cat. "Um yes, may I ask whose calling?" he asked again. The voice on the other end began to whine "I can't believe you've forgotten me, ME! THE UNFORGETTABLY AWSOME MARIK!". At the mention of Marik's name Link instantly perked up. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Marik I just couldn't place your voice there for a moment, how are you?"Link apologized then asked, curious as to how the exotic man was doing since they had last seen each other at the club.

"I've been completely bored, fluffy hasn't wanted to do anything at all and taco-bun's been too busy to hang out. I finally remembered you gave me your number that night at the club and wanted to see if you wanted to go out and do something fun so how about it?" Marik talked fast and excited. Link found it rather endearing and couldn't bring himself to say no even if he had wanted to. Smiling he answered Marik "I would love to, do you have a time and place in mind?". On the other end of the phone Marik was silent for a moment before talking excitedly "THE ZOO THE ZOO! I've always wanted to go to the zoo and see all the animals and and" and from there Marik started talking about all that he wanted to do and see at the zoo then soon he got off topic and started talking about coffee for some reason.

Link didn't want to interrupt Marik's happy ramblings but if he didn't then he would never know the time Marik would wish to meet so at a pause where Marik had to take a breath Link spoke up "so when would you like to go to the zoon?". Marik was quiet a moment then spoke "how about tomorrow morning, we can get there early before everyone else and the crowds won't be as big". Link thought it over a moment then agreed. "Alright I will see you then, would you like me to pick you up?" Link asked. Marik didn't even have to think about it before he gave an excited yes. Link grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then wrote down the address as Marik told it to him. With an enthusiastic goodbye on Marik's part and a calm goodbye on Links part they both hung up.

Petting Sarahi a few times in idle thought he looked down at her and spoke "well girl, think you'll have another daddy soon?" all he got was a meow for an answer. Chuckling to himself he took a drink from his tea then went back to reading his novel, he couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Link was driving his emerald green mustang down the highway of Domino, preparing to pick up his date. He had been feeling anxious about it since Marik had called him yesterday to set it up. He soon parked right outside the building Marik told him to pick him up at and, looking in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, he got out of the car then walked into the building. He took the elevator up to the third floor then walked down the hall till he reached the door 21C and knocked on it. From the other side of the door Link could hear what sounded like a crash and glass breaking then the cursing of, who he assumed, was Bakura.

Before he could begin to wonder what was happening the door was thrown open and there, to Link, stood the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Marik was wearing his lavender colored midriff, a pair of jeans that seemed to hug Marik's legs hips and ass perfectly and leather sandals that seemed to magnify the delicateness of his slender feet. His eyes were rimmed lightly in kohl. He had golden earrings dangling from his ears, golden arm bands wrapped around his biceps and around his wrists accenting his bronze skin. His white gold hair stuck out in a stylish mess that just seemed to fit him perfectly. All in all Marik was the epitome of exotic beauty that seemed never ending.

"WHERE IN BLOODY RA'S NAME ARE YOU GOING MARIK!" came a shout from inside. With a look so pissed off and slightly insane that it scared Link a bit Marik turned and shouted back inside "NONE OF YOUR ERKING DAMN BUSINESS BAKURA!" and then slammed the door behind him. Huffing slightly he turned back to Link and with a smile he asked "ready to go Linky boy". Mutely Link nodded and Marik linked arms with him then led him back to the elevator. Soon they were outside the building standing next to Link's mustang. "Here allow me" Link said opening the door for Marik. Grinning Marik hugged Link "YOUR SUCH A GREAT FRIEND, WAY BETTER THAN SOME SO CALLED FRIENDS!" Marik hollered then stuck his tongue out at the building up at a certain window a certain tomb robber was looking out of angrily.

Marik then climbed in just as Link finally shook himself from his stupor. "O-of course, I was just doing what any gentlemen would have done" Link muttered distractedly as he shut the door then walked around and got in on the other side. Buckling himself in Link looked at Marik and said "so the zoo then is it?" to which Marik let out an excited "YEAH" that made Link smile. Starting the car and setting it into drive Link drove away from the building and the angry tomb robber inside it. "Mind if I turn on the radio?" Marik asked. "Go ahead" Link told he and Marik switched it on then started switching through the stations till he suddenly heard his favorite song playing. "OH MY FRIG I LOVE THIS SONG!" he hollered turning it up loud then started to sing to Sexy Back. Link didn't know whether to laugh at how cute the act was or stare as Marik moved with the music. He decided he had best pay attention to the road so as not to crash the car and end up killing the both of them.

It was a long drive but they got there just as the zoo was opening. They were able to find a good parking spot close to the entrance as well. "COME ON THE ANIMALS AWAIT!" Marik called dragging Link with him inside the zoo. Link bought a camera at the entrance to take pictures with and together they went around looking at the animals, taking funny pictures, chatting and all together having a great time. Half way through the zoo they decided to stop by a food stall to eat. Link bought them two hot dogs, bags of chips and ice tea's. Sitting near the cheetah cage they sat and ate. "Marik, I was wondering about this morning between you and Bakura, the both of you seemed awfully angry" Link said looking over at Marik who had a bit of ketchup on the side of his mouth and his cheeks full of chips.

Swallowing Marik fidgeted with his chip bag "oh it was nothing really, just Bakura being a jerk about my choice of friends again. First he was all against me being friends with Steve now he's being a big prick about you, I swear it's like he wants me to be friendless" he grumbled. Link listened as Marik ranted about how big of a jerk Bakura was and how he sometimes wished he would be nicer to the friends he makes. When Marik was done ranting Link spoke "well it seems to me this Bakura bloke is afraid of losing you, he probably thinks that if some other bloke comes along then you'll forget about him. He is jealous that others are stealing your attention away from him and he feels like he has to do everything possible to keep it; he likes you quite a lot it seems". "He doesn't like me, I'm just a means to an end for him and even if it was true he'd never admit it" Marik muttered sadly. "Try talking to him about it, you'll see" Link reassured him patting his shoulder.

Nodding Marik finished his food then threw his trash away. "Come, I'll get you something from the gift shop" Link told him and that perked Marik right up as he made a b-line right for the gift shop. They came out a few moments later with Marik hugging a stuffed penguin. Grinning Marik hugged Link which caused him to turn slightly pink. "Oooooh thankyouthankyouthankyou" he said excitedly. Link patted his shoulder and said "it was nothing, really". Letting go Marik held up his penguin and proclaimed happily "his name shall be Steve no wait Mr. Tweetums the Third wait no no it will be Mr. Steve Tweetums yeah that's it". Chuckling Link said "a smashing name for a penguin". They spent the rest of their day going around and looking at more animals. Soon before either of them realized it it was closing time.

Heading out the front together with high spirits they made their way to the car. "Today was the best day I've ever had" Marik said. "Well I'm glad you had such a grand time" Link told him. "I mean it I never get to do fun things like this, I'm always chasing after the millennium puzzle Yugi has or plotting with my rare hunters to get more rare duel monsters cards" Marik told him pouting slightly. "My my that does sound like a busy schedule, you really should free up more time for more relaxing activities" Link said not really understanding but wanting to make Marik feel better. "Don't I know it" Marik sighed as they reached the car. Before either one could get in though they heard a small meowing sound. Confused they looked around but saw nothing. Hearing it again Marik looked under the car. There he found a small grey kitten huddled under the middle of the car.

"OH MY FRIG ITS A KITTY!" Marik exclaimed happily. Hissing with its hair standing on end the kitten bared its fangs at him. "Oh it reminds me SO much of Bakura!" Marik said reaching under the car trying to grab the cat. "Marik be careful" Link said slightly worried. "Ah it'll be fine what's the worst tha- OUCH!" Marik hollered yanking his hand back. Link rushed over to him and knelt beside him as Marik sucked on his finger. "It scratched me" he whined. Suddenly the cat came barreling straight from under the car right into Links arms just as a rumble of thunder broke through the sky. "My word!" Link exclaimed catching the kitten. "Aw its afraid of thunder" Marik cooed, his injured finger forgotten. Petting the shaking kitten Link looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were starting to cover the sky. "Come on we should get in the car before it starts pouring" Link said standing up. "What about the kitty, we can't just leave it here" Marik said standing as well. "I'll take it home with me and make posters then place them around town to see if anyone's lost a kitten" Link told him. Nodding Marik climbed into the car.

Getting into the driver side Link started the car and headed back to Marik's apartment. "So what are you going to call it in the mean time" Marik asked him looking at the kitten. "I'm not quite sure though from what I could tell it's a girl" Link said glancing down at the kitten curled in his lap. "Oh oh can I name her" Marik asked excitedly. Smiling Link nodded causing Marik to clap happily. "Yay okay okay um let's see, Smokey no, Misty no, Whiskers no, Mittens no, Twinkle no, Fluffy no, Muffin no um hm what to call her what to call her" Marik said as serious as a six year old trying to decide on a bed time story or a box of breakfast cereal. Smiling bemused Link waited for Marik to decide on a name. "hmm mmm mhm AHA I GOT IT!" he exclaimed startling the kitten causing her to hiss a bit at him "let's call her Izabel!". Smiling Link nodded "Izabel is a wonderful name Marik". Clapping happily Marik said "Izabel it is".

Soon they reached Marik's apartment. It had started to rain on their way there and soon it was raining buckets. Pulling up Link grabbed his umbrella and got out of the car then went over to Marik's side and opened his door for him helping him out. Together under the umbrella they walked inside of Marik's building. "I think I can head on up from here" Marik told Link at the elevator. Nodding Link said "I had a wonderful day Marik and hopefully we can do this again sometime". "Oh my erking Ra YES we HAVE to do this again!" Marik exclaimed excitedly hugging Link. "Very well then we will" Link said smiling. The elevator opened and, before hopping into it, Marik kissed Link on the cheek "It's a date!" then the doors closed leaving a blushing Link behind.

Walking back out to his car Link climbed in and sat behind the wheel for a moment, his cheeks still flushed. A meow from the passenger seat drove him from his thoughts and he looked over at the little kitten that stared back with cunning green eyes. "I'm doomed aren't I" he asked the cat who just mewed then laid down and curled up to sleep some more. Sighing Link said as he started the car "I thought as much, oh well I'll contemplate my own undoing later, for now we have to get you home and acquainted to your room mate. I think Sarahi will be thrilled to have a friend to play with, she gets quite bored being alone for long periods of time and that just simply isn't good for my furniture". He then made his way down the highway of Domino back to his apartment, his cheek still tingling from that kiss.


End file.
